


Milfology-Kim/Ann

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [9]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Play, Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Butts, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Nipple Play, Nipples, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim has been a very naughty girl and her mom needs to punish her
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible
Series: Milfology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 41





	Milfology-Kim/Ann

“Now, has someone been a naughty girl?”

Kim looked up at her mother. What mom no I-”

“Did you leave the house without a bra on?” 

“Well maybe…”

“And did you come home past 11 o’clock on a school night.” 

“Bu-but I was saving Japan.”

Dr. Possible smirked. “Excuses, excuses.” She sat down on the couch. She patted her lap. “Now missy.” 

Kim obeyed. The doctor tugged off Kimmie’s jeans. Kim was wearing lacy black panties. It wasn’t a thong but it was riding up her crack as to show off her butt. 

“Oh, Kimmie, such a naughty girl.” She ran a finger around the edges. “These are big girl panties.” Ann gave the ass a hard slap. Kim yelped at the spanking. The panties were torn off and thrown to the otherside of the room. She rubbed her daughter’s ass, a hungry look in her eye. 

Licking her lips, Ann gave her daughter another spanking. And another. With each slap, Kim cried out. A sting with time the hand made contact with her bare asscheeks. Kim was so fucking turned on. Ann could feel the heat her daughter was radiating. 

“Kimmie? Are you getting off on this?” The girl nodded, to horny to get words out. “My, such a naughty little girl.” Ann stuck her fingers into her daughter’s pussy, massaging her slippery walls. 

“Ah. ah, Mom!” 

With her free hand, Ann stuck her hand up her daughter’s top. Once again, the famous superhero had forgone a bra. She tweaked Kim’s nipple. Writhing in pleasure in her mother’s lap, the mighty Kim Possible came. 

“Kimmie, you are a mess. Guess I need to wash you too. I’ll call school and tell them you’re sick. Because you are going to be very, very messy.”


End file.
